Share talk:Guild Android/@comment-50.102.65.241-20150930002210
I know this is a bit long of a read, but if you are really wanting a guild you can greatly benefit from then please give this a look thank you! ''' '''Guild name "Mini Deviants" a feeder guild into "Deviant Brawlers" which is part of the DK Empire a very well known and strong alliance in Android K&D Basic Info you should know:' O'ur stronger members right now are alternative account of members from the main guild these players are around 100 to way more than you even imagine you'll be but we can get you there'! ' Our goals for the guilds and you: '''Mini Deviants was created recently to gather some determined players who are yet to reach level 100 to get you to that point to move on up to our main guild "Deviant Brawlers" once you've earned and proven yourself capable to compete between the top 20 guilds in the game you will really experience what the game is all about! So if you are a player who wants to grow together and benefit with very strong armors, as well as experienced players who can lead you in the right direction up to the top, then lets us prepare you for this! So give us a chance to help you an others players go to the top. '''THE MESSAGING APP "LINE" IS REQUIRED ITS FREE (HOWEVER if you're unable to get the app we can come up with some alternatives). if you are unsure or have questions just give us a try ADD "Killu123" on the app "Line" to get them answered or just join the guild and discuss with our current members i'm sure they will make you feel welcome. We are accepting applicants now and are ready to grow and make this into a great guild! Stats: '1'st guild war was 9/25/1'''5 we finished in '''1200 place for just our 1st war, however this that might be a good achievement we feel with more members as well as the farther we go with this guild we can and will become better than a top 1200 guild. We need you guys for this and the better we get as feeder guild the better we will end up being in the main guild! Requirements: Right now we require you to participate in wars, and as many battles are you can during the wars, we will discuss more of this once you physically join. And if you a busy one week and do not have time to war, we understand that people have lives outside K&D just lets us know ahead of time so we don't kick you. But you'll be kicked for not helping us in wars letting you know now. The app "Line" as mentioned earlier is required so we can communicate in wars and what not so please understand that. Thank you if you actually read this and we are happy to see you check out our guild, be ready to go to the top!